This request is for partial funds to remodel and equip laboratory space suitable for recombinant DNA research at the P3 level. The P3 facility will be organized and administered to serve as a campus-wide resource. The containment laboratories will be physically sealed from adjacent laboratories, will have limited access and a one-pass negative pressure air system and will meet or exceed all criteria for a P3 facility as outlined in the NIH Guidelines. The facility will be used for research requiring cloning of genes from humans and other mammals, cloning specific bacterial genes, and cloning specific regions of animal virus genomes.